Marching Band of Manhattan
by petrichorian
Summary: Percy menunggu, sementara Luke terus berusaha untuk memahami. Sementara dunia gila ini terus berputar tanpa henti, menguji siapa yang berani membuka jati diri. Luke/Percy. AU. Menerima kritik maupun saran. SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1.


Marching Band of Manhattan

Seluruh karakter dalam fanfiksi ini adalah tokoh yang dibuat oleh Rick Riordan.

Judul diambil dari salah satu judul lagu milik Death Cab for Cutie

Percy Jackson (C) Rick Riordan

* * *

Harum teh yang menguar di meja kecil bergaya masa kejayaan Inggris pada tahun 1920 sama sekali tak mengganggu seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk terdiam. Cairan dari gelas kecil di hadapannya mengepul, bersemangat. Tak sadar ia membaca secarik kertas kecil di samping cangkir cantik itu.

_'A tea that requires adult supervision. Steep it too short and it's far too light; leave him alone too long, and he gets upset. But it's totally worth it when you get him just right. Add milk or cream for the perfect hot chocolate experience.'_

Kertas itu ia dapatkan langsung dari sang peramu. Seorang pria di usia tigapuluh tahun dalam masa produktifnya, yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar kepada konsumen yang memuji kelihaiannya dalam meracik minuman sederhana ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau meminum teh?" ia teringat pria itu bertanya padanya saat ia dengan percaya diri menunjuk salah satu menu pada papan tulis yang terpampang.

Percy mengangguk. Bukannya ia tak pernah minum teh, tentu saja ia pernah. Ia sering meminum jenis-jenis teh instan―yang bisa dibeli di supermarket maupun minimarket yang tak jauh dari apartemen kecilnya. Tapi tentu saja, bukan tipe teh yang langsung diracik seperti ini.

Ia menggeleng dengan halus ketika si peramu―yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Grover, dari nama yang dibordir dengan benang coklat pada seragamnya yang berwarna krem, bertanya padanya apakah Percy ingin dirinya menambahkan sedikit susu atau krim dalam cangkir teh itu.

Pria bernama Grover itu tersenyum halus, lalu mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam lacinya dan menulis beberapa bait kata. "Anggap saja ini sebagai perkenalanmu dengan hal indah bernama teh."

Dalam hati Percy sebenarnya suka dengan cara si peramu memperkenalkan teh racikannya sendiri dari setiap bait kalimat tulisan tangan dalam kertas itu. Kemudian Percy menyadari kalau tujuannya datang kesini bukanlah untuk mencicipi teh yang menjadi ikon dari _tea house _ini.

Percy menunggu seseorang.

Seseorang yang entah tak terdengar kabarnya selama dua tahun terakhir. Hanya meninggalkan secarik surat dan kaset yang sama sekali tak ada artinya dibandingkan berbagai hal yang dihadapi Percy sendirian selama ia pergi.

Dan kemudian orang brengsek itu tiba-tiba mengirim surat, dengan alamat dari Italia―negeri nan jauh disana, terpampang pada bagian belakang amplop. Dengan secarik kertas tua yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan ―Percy menyadari kalau kertas tua itu berasal dari buku catatan tua yang selalu orang itu bawa kemanapun ia pergi, dan hanya berisi tiga paragraf.

Meskipun ia tak membawa surat itu, ia masih hafal betul setiap detil tulisannya. Memejamkan mata, Percy mengingat kembali setiap jengkal kalimat itu.

.

'_Hei Perce, sudah dua tahun, huh? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tahu kau merindukanku. Sebenarnya, Perce, banyak hal yang ingin kudengar darimu. Tapi aku lebih memilih menyimpan hal ini untuk diriku sendiri. Kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu secara langsung, untuk apa aku susah payah bertanya padamu lewat surat yang membutuhkan waktu lima hari untuk sampai ke tempatmu?_

_Namun, semua itu tergantung padamu. Bila kau tak membenciku (aku tahu kau tak akan melakukannya), kita bisa bertemu di suatu tempat pada tanggal 24 Juli nanti. Aku pun memiliki banyak hal yang harus kujelaskan padamu (permintaan maaf mungkin termasuk). Dan hati kecilku memberitahuku kalau kau pasti mencemaskanku dalam dua tahun terakhir ini. Tidak apa-apa, aku sangat menghargai hal itu. Untuk menjawabnya, aku tuliskan dengan jelas. AKU, LUKE CASTELLAN, TAK PERNAH MERASA LEBIH BAIK DARI INI._

_Sekali lagi, jika kau tak membenciku, kita bisa bertemu tanggal 24 Juli nanti. Pukul dua siang._

_CHAM'S DAILY ROAST_

_434 3rd Ave_

_Tertanda,_

_Luke Castellan_

_._

Bibir Percy membentuk cibiran ketika memori itu berakhir. Tapi Luke benar, sama sekali tak ada kebencian di hatinya. Memang sesekali ia ingin sekali keluar dari apartemennya dan mencari orang terdekat setelah orang tuanya itu dan meninjunya tepat di wajah. Tapi perasaan itu sangat jarang ia rasakan, hanya saat ia merasa putus asa dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Percy mengecek jam tangan hitam di tangan kanannya. Pukul 13.57. Ia tahu Luke adalah orang yang selalu tepat waktu. Seketika hatinya berdesir, tiga menit lagi. Pikirannya yang masih rasional tak membenarkan hal ini terjadi. Orang normal mana yang begitu saja bertemu dengan orang yang tak mengajaknya bicara selama dua tahun?

Lonceng di pintu masuk berdentang. Percy mengangkat wajahnya.

Lalu dari jauh, ia melihat orang brengsek itu masuk. Orang yang menelantarkannya dalam hingar bingar kehidupan gila masa remaja dalam dua tahun terakhir. Tanpa satu kabar pun ia dengar.

Tanpa memandang dengan dekat pun, ia tahu kalau itu Luke. Rambut pirangnya masih seperti dulu, kali ini disesuaikan dengan tren terkini, terlihat dari gel yang mengering di helai rambutnya. Wajahnya, Percy sadar, terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari dulu. Mantel coklat tua yang ia kenakan sangat cocok dipakai dengan celana jeans bersemu coklat di kakinya.

Percy mendengus ketika Luke melambai dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa diperintah. Ia tak pernah lancar dalam berkomunikasi dengan seseorang, jarak dua tahun sudah cukup membuatnya gugup ketika melihat wajah Luke.

"Hai, Perce," Luke masih tersenyum. Lalu duduk di seberang Percy. Suara itu terdengar sangat segar di telinganya. Aksen Amerika yang masih kental dan namanya yang diubah tanpa persetujuan Percy.

"Hai." Percy berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kabar?" Luke bertanya lagi. Tangannya meraih kue kering di depan Percy dengan santai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja, syukurlah." Percy masih menunduk.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain. Luke masih memandangi Percy seakan ia sudah sangat berubah atau semacamnya. Percy masih merasa kalau lantai di kakinya lebih menarik daripada berbicara pada Luke.

"Jadi―" Luke memecah keheningan, lalu mengambil lagi sepotong kue kering. " ―ini artinya kau tak membenciku?"

Percy terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menjawab dengan ragu. "Mungkin iya."

Luke menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah Perce, aku tahu kau ingin meninju wajahku untuk sekali saja. Tapi, sebelum membahas hal fisik seperti itu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak padamu."

Percy memutar matanya. Luke masih belum berubah.

Kemudian raut wajah Luke berubah menjadi serius, hal yang jarang terlihat. "Aku serius, Perce. Terima kasih banyak."

Pemuda di depan Luke mendesah pelan. "Kau tak tahu apa saja yang harus aku lewati dalam dua tahun ini."

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku. Semuanya."

Lalu Percy pun mulai menceritakannya dari awal. Memori yang samar-samar itu kembali teringat.

.

Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi. Tidak, tidak seluruhnya. Otaknya tak mampu menyimpan memori-memori detail seperti kapan dan tanggal berapa kejadian itu berarti.

Hanya satu yang diingatnya, pertengahan bulan September, saat hujan sedikit demi sedikit turun dari langit sang negara adidaya. Percy berdiri di depan sebuah toko kue, menunggu angkutan bersubsidi dari pemerintah datang setiap delapan menit sekali. Kedua tangannya sibuk membawa barang yang berlainan jenis, tangan kanannya ―misalnya, menjinjing sebuah kotak kecil dengan huruf yang disusun membentuk nama toko kue dibelakangnya dengan cantik. Sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah amplop kertas coklat yang penuh dengan surat-surat yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam.

Percy hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tak lebih. Bahkan mungkin potongan-potongan kue ini tak cukup mewakilkan ucapan terima kasihnya. Untuk memberikan hal sesederhana ini pada Luke, Percy dengan susah payah mengumpulkan keberaniannya sejak lama. Ia tahu dengan pasti, dirinya bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Ujian terakhirnya tak terlalu berjalan mulus, tapi tetap saja, Percy berhasil melewati batas kelulusan dengan baik. Ia tak tahu apakah ADHD-nya sudah hampir hilang atau ada faktor-faktor lain yang membantunya. Misalnya Luke.

Luke Castellan, tutor terbaik yang sebuah sekolah dengan fasilitas rendah bisa berikan padamu. Tutor yang gurunya terpaksa berikan karena nilainya tak pernah mencapai huruf C. Percy tahu kalau sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah yang tepat bagi penderita disleksia ringan dan ADHD seperti dirinya, namun profesi ibunya tak mampu membiayainya untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang lebih menerima penderita ADHD seperti dirinya.

Percy menerima hal itu tanpa bersungut-sungut dan menggerutu, ia tahu betul jika ia terlalu lama menunda masalah ini, mungkin ia tak akan pernah lulus sama sekali dari sekolah sialan itu.

"Kenalkan, Luke Castellan,"

Percy masih ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Luke. Tubuh yang tegap, bibir yang menyeringai kecil, untuk sesaat Percy mengira orang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya ini adalah seorang arogan.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari itu Percy merasakan hal yang aneh. Sudah terlalu lama ia tak memiliki teman yang mengajaknya pergi keluar seperti saat ini. Memang baru hari itu ia mengenal Luke, tapi rupanya pemuda di depannya ini tak terlalu arogan seperti yang ia perkirakan. Beberapa jam setelah perkenalan pertamanya, Luke sudah berhasil membuatnya mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sudah cukup lama terpendam.

"Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah mengunjungi setiap psikolog yang ada di kota ini sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tak menyusahkan ibuku dan bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Semua psikolog-psikolog yang selalu tersenyum itu selalu mengatakan bahwa aku masih bisa sembuh. Aku tahu aku bisa, bahkan aku sudah merasakan titik dimana ADHD ini hampir hilang. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada orang yang benar-benar memperhatikanku dan berusaha agar aku dapat mengikuti laju dunia ini dengan mudah. Bahkan ayah dan ibuku sendiri!" Percy terengah-engah, hasil dari kalimat-kalimat yang keluar melewati bibirnya dalam satu helaan nafas.

Lalu ia memandang Luke yang kini tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Menyadari kalau sikapnya sudah di luar kendali, Percy memerah. "Maaf." Katanya pelan.

Luke tiba-tiba tertawa, terlihat geli melihat tingkah laku Percy yang seketika berubah. Setelah tawanya berhenti, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Percy yang kini kelihatan bingung.

"Tidak, tidak. Maafkan aku. Menurutku itu wajar, Perce. Kau bisa bercerita padaku tentang apapun, lagipula aku ini tutor yang akan membantumu, kan? Tentu saja aku harus mengetahui apa yang kau inginkan. Dan, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Perce? Itu lebih mudah dilafalkan di lidahku."

Percy hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Tak ada salahnya menukar nama panggilannya dengan sebuah ikatan pertemanan. Lalu detik selanjutnya ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada parfait yang sudah mulai mencair di depannya.

.

Luke mengajarkannya banyak hal, mulai dari cara belajar yang baik dan membangun konsentrasinya, sampai hal-hal yang biasa remaja seusianya lakukan. Luke mengenalkannya pada dunia yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia sentuh, terutama tentang wanita.

Annabeth Chase, anak perempuan terpopuler dan masuk di tahun yang sama dengan Percy, namun tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Annabeth selama ini. Entah karena pikirannya yang tak bisa fokus atau memang ia tak punya waktu untuk memperhatikannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika bersalaman dengannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu," ia bilang. Percy merasakan jemari lembut Annabeth untuk sesaat sebelum gadis itu menarik kembali lengannya dan melanjutkan senyumnya yang indah.

Luke lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya ketika matanya masih memandangi Annabeth yang melenggang menjauhinya dengan anggun. "Kau tampan, Percy. Kau pasti bisa mendekatinya."

Percy mempercayai Luke, lalu pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu mulai mengajaknya ke pesta-pesta yang tak pernah ia datangi. Kemudian mengajaknya mencicipi apa itu dunia golongan populer yang sebenarnya. Pesta-pesta yang sebenarnya mereka dapat dari dompet orang tua mereka yang berlebih.

Seperti malam itu, Percy mengenakan setelan pakaiannya yang tak terlalu formal dan baru dibelinya atas saran Luke. Tadinya Percy mengira Luke akan mengajak beberapa teman wanitanya ke pesta ini, namun ternyata Luke muncul di depan pintu rumahnya seorang diri dengan senyum seujung bibir yang menjadi kekhasannya.

"Kau terlihat tampan, Percy. Aku yakin akan ada banyak gadis yang akan mengajakmu berkenalan." Luke berkomentar sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Percy memerah, rasa bangga membuncah di hatinya. Jarang sekali ia dipuji seperti itu. Padahal Luke juga terlihat sangat tampan malam itu, celana jeans dan t-shirt yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit hitam ternyata sangat cocok melekat pada tubuh tegap pemuda itu. Namun Percy lebih memilih menelan kembali pujian yang akan dilontarkannya itu.

Orang bilang selama masih muda, kau harus mencoba hal-hal yang baru. Hal-hal yang bahkan akan menjadi dosa bagi dirimu kelak, namun semua itu adalah pengalaman. Asal jangan kau sakiti orang lain, karena karma masih berlaku dimanapun.

Maka saat orang-orang mulai mabuk malam itu, saat hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih menjaga kesadarannya―termasuk Luke dan dirinya, ia memutuskan untuk bergabung ke lantai dansa. Dari jauh terlihat Annabeth sedang menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cantik, lagi-lagi Luke berbisik di telinganya.

"Buat dia terpesona, pegang tangannya dan cium dia."

Luke Castellan mungkin bisa saja melakukan hal itu dengan sekejap, ia populer, ia pintar, dan ia peduli pada orang lain. Berbeda dengan seorang Percy Jackson yang baru saja keluar dari lindungan kamar amannya menuju dunia yang benar-benar berbeda. Namun sekali lagi, Percy mempercayai Luke, kepercayaan dirinya tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

Percayalah, satu-satunya lantai dansa yang pernah Percy sentuh dengan kakinya sendiri adalah lantai dansa di sebuah pesta sepupunya saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia masih ingat betul tarian yang ia tunjukkan dulu, sebuah tarian yang menirukan gaya bebek atau semacamnya. Sangat bodoh. Tapi insting manusia tak bisa dilawan, perlahan tapi pasti, Percy mulai mengikuti gerakan Annabeth, yang kini sendiri tanpa ditemani teman-teman wanitanya yang berisik. Pandangan mereka tak pernah terlepas satu sama lain.

Percy mengingat salah satu baris kalimat dari buku yang ia pakai untuk melawan disleksianya dulu. Sifat seseorang dapat dilihat dari lagu-lagu yang sering ia dengarkan.

Dentuman musik yang terus berputar saat itu memang membuat kaki-kakinya bergerak tak henti. Tapi di saat yang sama, Percy merasa bahwa lagu itu sungguh-sungguh bukan jati dirinya. Maka, sambil memegang jemari lembut Annabeth di jemari kirinya dan pinggul rampingnya di tangan kanan, Percy menyanyikan bait-bait seluruh lagu favoritnya berkali-kali dalam hati.

Saat Annabeth mulai memeluknya dan gerakan mereka tak sinkron dengan irama lagi, pikiran Percy masih terpecah pada potongan-potongan lagu yang terus berputar di pikirannya. Saat mata kanannya tak sengaja menangkap pandangan tajam Luke yang menatap dirinya, Percy tak peduli.

Ya, malam itu ia berhasil mencium Annabeth. Sayangnya ciumannya bukanlah ciuman-ciuman penuh nafsu yang sering ia lihat di televisi atau bioskop. Hanya kecupan kecil, karena Percy sama sekali tak berniat membuat Annabeth jatuh cinta padanya seperti pria-pria lain yang kini memandangnya cemburu.

Malam itu berakhir begitu saja tanpa sesuatu yang berarti―kecuali tentang Annabeth, namun sesaat setelah Percy mengecup bibirnya, gadis itu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkannya di tengah lantai dansa sendirian lalu tak kembali lagi sampai pesta selesai. Luke tak mengatakan apapun tentang peristiwa di atas lantai dansa itu, ia hanya mengantarkan Percy pulang seperti biasa dan mengomentari makanan di pesta itu sesekali, dan Percy tak tahu itu merupakan suatu pertanda baik atau bukan.

.

Waktu berjalan lebih cepat ketika kau bahagia. Hal seperti itu juga berlaku bagi Percy. Satu bulan sebelum ujian biasanya adalah masa-masa yang paling membuatnya depresi, namun kali ini sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya hal-hal sulit itu. Luke masih membantunya kapanpun Percy membutuhkan bantuan, sesekali Luke datang sembari membawa bahan ujiannya sendiri dan hanya mengawasi Percy sembari tenggelam dalam buku-buku tebal.

Terkadang mereka mencari tempat yang menawarkan berbagai jenis makanan ringan yang lezat, terkadang mereka memilih perpustakaan yang sepi karena Percy sedang sulit untuk fokus, namun dalam momen-momen tertentu mereka lebih memilih mengunjungi rumah satu sama lain.

Rumah Luke cukup besar dan bergaya modern, berbeda dengan apartemen Percy yang modelnya pasti sama dengan kebanyakan apartemen milik orang Amerika lainnya. Satu hal yang menjadi kesamaan tempat tinggalnya dengan milik Luke. Keduanya selalu kosong ketika mereka berkunjung.

Pernah sekali Percy bertanya, dimana orang tua Luke berada. Luke menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum sendu, lalu menunjuk foto besar ibunya diatas meja yang dihiasi beberapa vas bunga kecil dan sebaris ayat dari kitab suci.

Rupanya Nyonya Castellan telah meninggal sejak pangeran kecilnya baru berumur lima tahun. Luke tumbuh bersama pengasuhnya yang kini telah tiada pula, sementara ayahnya mencoba mengalihkan diri dari kenyataan dengan membanting tulang tanpa henti.

Ketika Luke bertanya mengenai hal yang sama pada Percy, pemuda itu tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. "Mereka bercerai lima tahun lalu. Dan ibuku sekarang bekerja dari pukul delapan pagi sampai delapan malam." Percy menjawab, lalu mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mengambil keripik kentang di depannya.

.

Masalah akademis tak lagi menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi Percy. Gurunya pun tak lagi menegurnya di kelas, setidaknya Percy berhasil mencapai C+ pada nilai terendahnya. Lalu perlahan Percy menyadari, sudah saatnya ia tak tergantung lagi pada Luke. Suatu saat nanti pun ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri, dan mungkin saja ia dan Luke memilih jalan yang berbeda, kakak dan adik pun suatu saat nanti pasti akan terpisah.

Maka pada tahun terakhir Luke di sekolah, Percy memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luke fokus pada cita-citanya sendiri, tanpa seorang junior yang perlu dibimbingnya. Luke setuju dengan hal itu, katanya ia memang perlu mengurus hal-hal yang harus diselesaikannya di sekolah menengah atas. Luke bercita-cita menjadi seniman modern terkenal seperti Salvador Dali atau Renoir, jika tak berhasil, mungkin ia akan membuka sebuah galeri seni dan mengajukan diri sebagai kurator.

Percy berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan mendukung impian Luke sepenuhnya. Langkah pertama sudah ia lakukan, kali ini ia hampir melakukan seluruh kegiatannya seorang diri. Sesekali Annabeth menemaninya, karena ternyata teman-teman berisiknya tak terlalu bersemangat menemaninya sampai hari kelulusan tiba.

Lalu semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat, hubungannya dengan Annabeth semakin erat. Terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Percy tak yakin apakah Annabeth memang selalu menyenangkan seperti ini sejak dulu atau memang ia sudah terlalu lama tak menghabiskan waktu bersama Luke?

Ia masih menghubungi Luke sesekali, namun biasanya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya membalas pesannya dengan kalimat singkat. Percy menceritakan momen-momen penting yang kadang terjadi pada hari-harinya. Ia bercerita tentang Annabeth yang akhirnya mengadopsi seekor anjing kecil dari penampungan hewan dekat sekolah mereka, lalu toko es krim baru di dekat taman kota, sampai hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di rumahnya sendiri.

Barulah saat Percy berhasil melewati ujian kenaikan tingkatnya, akhirnya ia menyadari kalau Luke sudah semakin jauh darinya. Percy membiarkan hal itu terjadi, karena ia tahu Luke sedang mengejar mimpinya. Tetap saja, saat ia dan Annabeth akhirnya sepakat untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, menjadi sepasang kekasih, Percy memberitahu Luke lewat pesan singkat yang panjangnya lebih dari dua ratus huruf.

Lalu satu bulan kemudian, Percy tak lagi dapat mengendus keberadaan Luke. Sesekali ia bertanya pada teman sebaya Luke, namun mereka hanya memberikan jawaban yang selalu membuat Percy merasa terlambat.

"Oh, Percy. Andai saja kau datang satu jam lebih awal, ia tadi baru saja pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah, mungkin mengurus surat-surat. Kemudian ia pergi dengan terburu-buru."

Begitu jawab mereka.

Percy tak pernah merasa lebih terlambat dari ini.

.

Dan kemudian seluruh waktu kembali berputar ke tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Dengan kue yang masih ia jinjing dan kartu nilai yang ia genggam erat. Taksi yang ditunggunya mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang. Lalu akhirnya ia akan bertemu Luke, sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih atas segala bantuannya selama ini.

Lima belas menit perjalanan menuju rumah Luke tak pernah membuatnya gugup seperti ini. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kotak kue disampingnya, sesekali berdoa supaya krimnya tak mencair, meskipun ia tahu suhu di luar sana mungkin sudah menurun hingga belasan derajat celcius. Saat roda-roda sedan itu mulai menepi, lagi-lagi Percy lebih memilih memandangi sepatu di kakinya.

Berdiri di depan pintu besar yang sudah lama tak ia sentuh itu terasa sangat sulit. Semakin lama kau tak bertemu seseorang, ikatan yang kau buat susah payah dengan orang itu akan semakin renggang. Itu hukum alam, tak bisa diubah.

Suara bel rumah besar yang berdentang itu tak pernah terdengar sekosong saat itu.

Ada yang salah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu dan menyapanya ramah. Percy menjawab pertanyaannya, aku ingin bertemu Luke.

Tapi wanita itu memberikannya tampang tak mengerti.

"Mungkin yang kau maksudkan adalah keluarga yang baru saja pindah tiga hari yang lalu?"

Lalu Percy tersadar. Luke sudah pergi, ia tak lagi berada di Amerika. Dan keparat itu sama sekali tak mau memberitahunya. Entah apa salahnya, ia tak mengerti.

.

Keesokan harinya, sebuah paket datang. Tak melihatpun Percy sudah menyangka kalau Luke adalah pengirimnya. Ia memakai alamat sepupunya yang tinggal tak jauh dari Manhattan. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan oleh Percy, apa maksud dari paket itu. Namun tetap saja, Percy membuka paket itu.

Isinya selembar surat, beserta sebuah kaset yang dikemas rapi. Setengah kesal, Percy mulai membaca surat itu.

_Perce, kuharap kau mengerti. Mungkin saat ini aku sedang berada di Musee d'Orsay untuk mengikuti jejak Renoir atau berada di Espace Dali untuk mengikuti sang kubisme Salvador Dali. Aku mengikuti mimpiku._

_Aku seorang seniman Perce (mungkin hanya dalam hati, karena aku sama sekali belum bisa membuat karya-karya hebat seperti orang-orang dulu itu), terkadang seorang seniman perlu meninggalkan kebiasaannya dulu dan melihat tempat-tempat baru. Aku ingin melihat dunia, baik dari sisi seorang pemuda maupun seorang seniman. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, Perce, kita sudah sering membicarakan hal ini._

_Dan lagi, bukan hanya tentang cita-cita yang membuatku pergi, Perce. Aku mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku selama ini. Kuharap kau terus mendoakanku, agar saat aku kembali nanti, semua pertanyaan itu dapat terjawab._

_Aku ingin membawamu melihat hal-hal yang belum kutunjukan padamu. Aku ingin kau melihat Manhattan saat malam hari, melihat Manhattan dari sisi-sisi yang tak terduga namun tetap indah. Aku tutormu, Perce, sampai kapanpun aku harus tetap membantumu untuk 'mengerti'._

_Terakhir, aku berharap kau menjalani hidupmu dengan baik Perce. Dan suatu saat aku akan kembali._

_Luke Castellan_

Percy tak tahu harus bereaksi apa terhadap surat dihadapannya itu. Tak sedikitpun ia merasa marah, sedikit demi sedikit, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luke.

Percy menghela nafas panjang. Lalu merebahkan dirinya sendiri di sofa. Rumahnya tiba-tiba terasa lebih lengang dari biasanya. Kemudian ia mengambil kaset yang sedari tadi tergeletak begitu saja di meja, lalu mendengarkan rentetan lagu yang telah dikumpulkan Luke di dalam sana dalam diam. Pikiran Percy kembali kepada potongan kue brownies dalam kotak yang hampir meleleh.

.

Luke tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya. Percy sudah menyelesaikan seluruh ceritanya. Ia bercerita bagaimana ia akhirnya bergabung pada klub fotografi, semata-mata karena pekerjaan seorang fotografer hanyalah memotret objeknya dalam diam, tak perlu menyalurkan perasaannya dalam bentuk lisan.

Percy menceritakan hal lainnya, bagaimana ibu dan ayahnya kembali berkumpul bersama sesekali. Dan ibunya sudah mendapat jabatan yang lebih tinggi, membuatnya memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak di rumah.

"Hei Perce, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Annabeth?" Luke bertanya, jarum pendek pada jam dinding terus berputar.

"Kami berteman. Tak cocok sebagai kekasih, kurasa."

Luke mengangguk-ngangguk kecil, kilatan di matanya berubah sekilas.

"Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai mendekati mimpiku, Perce. Sekarang aku mempelajari setiap detil seni di Bologna, sembari menemani ayahku yang mengurus bisnisnya di sana." Luke menjelaskan, pandangan matanya terhubung dengan mata Percy. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Seberapapun aku mengidolakan Salvador Dali, tetap saja ada beberapa hal yang tak kusukai dari dia. Hal-hal seperti itu juga yang membuatku menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan yang dulu tak sempat kujawab."

Dahi Percy mengernyit. Oh, ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Luke dan hubungannya dengan Dali.

"Aku tak menyukai Dali dari caranya untuk tidak menerima dirinya sendiri, Perce." Ia bergumam. "Bolehkah aku menyatakan sesuatu disini?"

Percy mengangguk, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Aku bertanya, apa sebenarnya yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku. Setelah aku menjadi seniman, apa yang kubutuhkan? Kau tahu apa jawabannya?"

"Tentu saja aku tak tahu, Luke." Percy membalas.

"Kau, Percy Jackson."

Percy mengernyit kembali. "Maksudmu?"

Luke tertawa gugup. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Perce. Aku membutuhkan orang yang mengenalku dengan baik. Seseorang yang bisa menjadi seorang teman sekaligus partner yang sempurna. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Percy terdiam untuk sesaat. Mencerna perkataan Luke berkali-kali.

"Apakah kau baru saja menyatakan cinta padaku, Luke?"

Luke mengalihkan pandangannya, pipinya memerah. Bibir Percy perlahan membentuk senyum lebar sebelum gelak tawa mulai muncul di ujung tenggorokannya.

"Iya, Percy Jackson." Luke menekan suaranya di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Apakah kau sadar kalau aku adalah seorang lela―"

"Aku tak peduli kau lelaki atau wanita, Perce."

Senyum tak hilang dari bibir Percy. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Luke. Tapi sejak kapan kau―" Percy tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Luke tersenyum. "Kau tak akan pernah tau seberapa lama, Percy. Mungkin akan kuceritakan suatu saat nanti."

Percy mendengus, "Kalimatmu menjijikan, Luke."

"Jadi, apakah hubungan kita berubah menjadi kekasih, sekarang?" Luke bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan kekasih, partner. Kekasih terdengar tak tahan lama." Percy menjawab, matanya berputar mencari objek lain selain bola mata Luke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, partner?"

"Partner. Dan aku harap kau lebih menyenangkan dari Annabeth. Satu lagi, pukulanku untuk wajahmu masih berlaku."

.

Lalu seperti itulah, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perjuangan Luke ketika ia memohon pada wali kelas Percy untuk membimbing murid baru yang tampan itu. Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana menyesalnya Luke ketika ia membiarkan Percy mendekati salah satu gadis tercantik seperti Annabeth. Namun semua itu merupakan proses untuk menjadi lebih baik, Luke mengenalkan Percy pada dunia yang sebenarnya, tinggal ia yang memilih, masuk lebih dalam lagi atau bertahan.

Percy menunggu dan terus menunggu. Lalu tersadar kalau ia tak menyayangi Annabeth seperti ia menyayangi Luke. Dan ia mengerti, mengapa selama dua tahun itu, tak pernah ia menjalin ikatan yang lebih erat. Semata-mata karena ia menunggu Luke sampai akhir, karena ia sudah berjanji akan mendukung mimpi-mimpi itu sampai kapanpun.

Luke pergi untuk memahami. Apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, dan apakah Percy akan tetap bertahan pada pedomannya meskipun ia tak ada. Sesekali Luke berterima kasih pada setiap detil hidup yang membawanya pada Percy. Karena ia tahu, akhirnya ada seseorang yang menunggunya sampai akhir.

SEKIAN.


End file.
